The present invention relates to the use of D-Mannose to inhibit or prevent the uniting of a sperm and egg in conception. The presence of excess mannose in a reproductive system inhibits sperm capacitation.
The search for effective contraceptives that are both inexpensive and without undesired side effects has been a long standing activity. It has been noted that there is a D-Mannose binding constituent of human sperm surfaces. It has also been shown that D-Mannose is very useful in alleviation of the urinary tract, infection and cystitis. The present invention concerns the use of D-Mannose administration to a woman as a method of inhibiting conception.